


【棋魂亮光】朱红与雪白

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 你的罪虽像那朱红，必变为雪白；虽红如丹颜，必白如羊毛。Isiah 1:18
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. 秋明

**1**

这段疯狂而黑暗的关系，最初究竟是怎么开始的呢？

进藤想到这个问题时正躺在塔矢的臂弯里，被迫仰起头，承受着对方狂风暴雨般的吻。塔矢一手揪住他的金发，一手卡住他的下颚，以蛮力撬开他的唇，唾液从两人激烈摩挲的嘴角溢出，又顺着进藤起伏的喉结滑落。这个充满侵略意味的吻夺走了进藤口中所剩不多的空气，急速稀薄下去的意识中，他感到塔矢顶在自己喉咙深处的舌头，似乎要凿穿肌肉和骨盖，刺入包裹在口腔背后的脑髓。

停下…..塔矢，快停下…….

窒息的痛苦和随之而来的可怖幻觉让进藤本能地挣扎起来，塔矢察觉到进藤的异常，稍稍拉开两人的距离，等进藤呼吸稍一平复又立即贴上来，贪婪地吻去对方不断溢出的生理泪水。

“真没用，一个吻就能逼成这样，待会儿可怎么受得了呢？”

塔矢在他耳边嘲弄道，轻挠他耳垂的滚烫吐息，比平日更加沙哑的嗓音，都让进藤不受控制地颤抖，还没等他反应过来，塔矢就剥下他身上松松垮垮的浴衣，让那具柔软的裸体横陈在自己面前。塔矢的手掌抚摸着进藤肌肤上深深浅浅的红痕，从前胸到小腹，从大腿到侧腰，最后到达进藤丰润的臀部，停顿片刻，强硬地掰开两瓣臀肉，将勃发的巨物直接顶了进去。

进藤爆发出一阵垂死小兽般的悲鸣，眼泪和唾液不受控制地流出。塔矢揽起进藤瘫软的身子，在他腰下加垫两个枕头，把进藤的左腿架上沙发靠背，右腿挂在自己手臂上，一手卡住进藤的项颈，一手掐住他的臀肉，缓慢而坚定地抽插起来。这个屈辱的姿势让进藤的一切挣扎都被塔矢禁锢住，被撑到充血的脆弱下体，也一览无余地暴露在对方的视线下。

塔矢的发丝粘在脸颊上，压抑着粗重的吐息，一言不发地操干着进藤，他冰绿色的眸子死死盯住身下的猎物，眼底的黑色火焰熊熊燃烧，火光炽烈而又冷酷。而这样的目光，这样的神情，让进藤觉得正在承受对方的双重强暴，不仅肉体被那根插入他腹腔的巨物操成了一滩烂泥，而且灵魂也被那道剖开他心神的目光一遍遍强暴。

不……比这更可怕的是，在第一次碰触他的肉体之前，这么多年来，塔矢早就用火辣辣的目光，将他的灵魂侵犯了无数遍……或许正因如此，自己才会那么畏惧塔矢吧，每当对方深深地凝视自己时，会本能地发抖，会急欲夺门而出。可在心底最隐秘的角落，被塔矢的目光肆意侵犯的快感，也让进藤中了毒蛊一般难以自拔，甚至渴望那凛冽而又狂热的目光能够永远缠绕在自己身上。

而这种受害者对施暴者难以启齿的迷恋，也让进藤对塔矢的所有逃避最终失败，一年前的那个雨夜，他被塔矢用撕碎的衬衫捆住双手，摁在棋会所的沙发上狠狠蹂躏了一整夜，然后在第二天清晨被抱回塔矢的公寓，被迫开始了与对方的同居生活。两人间扭曲的肉体关系，从那个夜晚起已持续一年，其间塔矢从未向进藤表达过爱意，更没有吐露过任何类似普通情侣间的温柔话语，甚至每次做爱塔矢都不经询问就将进藤压倒，不顾进藤的哭泣哀求，把他干到下身瘫痪才罢休。

在众人面前，塔矢亮和进藤光依旧是针锋相对的宿敌，可一旦回到公寓，拉上卧室的窗帘，两人瞬间就进入了另一种关系，一个是手握锁链、高高在上的狱卒，一个是被锁链捆绑、赤身裸体的囚徒，进藤有时觉得塔矢下一秒就要捏碎他的骨盆，掰断他的腰，最后把他被操弄到血肉模糊的内脏撕扯出来，贪婪地吞吃入腹。

然而，即使是这样暴虐地对待自己的塔矢，自己还是无论如何都离不开他……无法反抗，也无法逃离，从肉体到灵魂，都中了对方给他下的蛊……而更可悲地是，自己早已支离破碎的生命，唯有依靠塔矢种下的毒蛊，才能继续苟延残喘下去……

仿佛被心底无法言说的依恋深深刺伤，汹涌的泪水更加不受控制，进藤呜呜抽噎着搂紧塔矢，被泪水浸湿的嘴唇，轻轻磨蹭着对方的颈窝。这份无声的示爱与乞怜，让正在侵犯他的男人动作一顿，塔矢微微起身，抚开进藤凌乱的金发，凝视着那双哭到红肿的眼睛：

“又在胡思乱想些什么？”

然后，仿佛看透了对方最深的心思似的，塔矢眯起眼睛，俯视着被压在身下的猎物，用寒冷彻骨地语调，一字一句地说：

“进藤，你是我的，你即使要死，也只能死在我怀里。”

**2**

…….即使要死，也只能死在你怀里吗？

再次陷入昏迷的瞬间，进藤耳边依旧回响着塔矢冷酷的声音，心惊胆战之余，又觉得莫名安心。他像往常那样被塔矢抱到浴室冲洗干净，又被抱回床上，蜷缩在塔矢怀里沉沉睡去。第二天中午进藤醒来时塔矢已经离开，只在桌上留下做好的早餐和一张便条，告诉进藤自己要参加在箱根的围棋讲解活动，一周后才能回来。

什么嘛，原来要整整一周啊，可是为什么之前什么都不说……

进藤啃着塔矢准备好的吐司和煎蛋，有些闷闷地想。

自从两人同居之日起，塔矢就从未允许进藤离开自己的视线这么长时间。这个男人的占有欲和控制欲都强到极点，严禁进藤把大量时间浪费在自己以外的人身上，更是对进藤晚上出去找朋友玩乐深恶痛绝。有几次进藤趁着塔矢晚归的机会，偷偷溜到伊角家吃饭聊天，被塔矢发现后整整三天都下不了床。

塔矢残酷的暴力镇压，逼得进藤不得不服软认输。只要塔矢晚上待在公寓，进藤就绝不敢私自外出，漫长的晚间他们有时对弈复盘，有时各自研究棋谱，直至塔矢半夜来找进藤，压着进藤大干一场，或是什么都不做，只是抱着进藤一起沉入梦乡。

塔矢是个极其古板沉闷的人，似乎生命中只要有围棋和进藤光就心满意足了，而和塔矢纠缠这么多年后，进藤悲哀地发现，与朋友尽情嬉戏的记忆已日渐模糊，自己的生命里，似乎也只剩下了围棋和塔矢亮。

可是，那家伙不在身边的话，不仅没人陪自己下棋，还有一个更麻烦的问题要解决啊……

进藤翻开储藏室的医药箱，不出所料地没能找到安眠药或镇静剂。

棋士是精神压力极大的职业，很多人因为睡眠问题不得不求助于药物。但塔矢自控能力极强，任何有损神经的东西都绝不碰触，而两人开始同居后，进藤悄悄藏起来的安眠药和镇静剂，也被塔矢一个不落地搜出来，然后毫不留情地丢进了垃圾桶。

直到今天进藤还记得，同居一个月后的那个夜晚，塔矢是如何抓住浑身发抖蜷缩在墙角的他，一边抹去他脸上渗出的冷汗，一边在他耳边低声说：

“进藤，从今往后，你绝不能再服用那些东西了。”

然后就每夜紧紧拥抱着进藤，即使外出比赛或承担指导棋的工作，也一定在进藤睡前打来电话。

…….但如果要分开整整一周的话，仅仅听到对方的声音真的有用吗？

进藤心底突然涌起一股莫名的委屈，如同被抛弃的幼猫一般，既哀戚地怨恨着主人的狠心，又可怜巴巴地盼望着主人回心转意。

正在心烦意乱之际，座机突然响了，来电显示是塔矢的电话，进藤本想不搭理对方，但那铃声执拗地响个不停，逼得他不得不拿起听筒。

“箱根的活动，我也是今早才接到棋院通知，所以没来得及当面告诉你。”

仿佛早就猜到了进藤的想法，塔矢一开口就解释道。

“你做自己的工作就好，这种事不必向我汇报。”

进藤瞬间放松了很多，故作不在意地调侃塔矢一句。

塔矢没有理会进藤的别扭，继续说道：

“因为活动主办方是日本棋院最大的赞助商，又指名道姓要我负责大盘解说，所以这次工作无论如何也推不掉。”

就在进藤还在努力回忆这位最大的赞助商究竟是谁时，塔矢以理所应当的语气命令道：

“进藤，你明天参加完棋圣战第二轮预赛，就来箱根找我吧。”

**3**

——你明天参加完棋圣战第二轮预赛，就来箱根找我吧。

低沉的声音从电话线那头传来，进藤的思路出现了一瞬间空白，然后所有血液都涌向了大脑：

“什——什么嘛！你外出工作，我为什么要去找你？而且我这周忙得很，除了明天的比赛，周五要在杨海老师的网络棋校给学员上课，星期天还有伊角学长组织的院生聚会……”

“进藤光，你已经这么习惯信口胡说了吗？”

塔矢冷哼一声打断了他的话：

“杨海九段因为工作临时推迟了这次线上教学活动，你昨天就收到了他的邮件通知。另外，我刚给伊角君打过电话，院生聚会也帮你推掉了。”

“混蛋！塔矢你凭什么…..凭什么……”

进藤气得晕头转向，眼眶发酸，想和塔矢争吵，却连话都说不利落。

塔矢等他吐息平稳下来，放缓语调，在他耳边催眠般地低语道——

进藤，即使我不在，你也绝不能再碰那些药了。

可夜里没人守着的话，你这种精神状态，三天都撑不下去吧。

到我身边来吧，进藤，让我抱着你……

你知道自己一刻也无法离开我，就像我知道自己总想占有你一样……

进藤，我想要你……

强行忍住的泪水，终于在塔矢的哄诱下滴落，进藤全身脱力跪在床边，捂住嘴，无声地抽噎着。

太过分了，塔矢这种强硬的态度真的太过分了……一年前进藤的人生跌至谷底时，伊角可是所有朋友里唯一还相信他的人啊。现在，伊角煞费苦心筹划这场前任院生的联谊会，也是为了进藤在长时间远离众人的视线后，能顺利回到年轻棋手的圈子里。

而塔矢如此轻慢地践踏了这份善意，为欢迎进藤特来赴约的和谷、本田、阿福他们会怎么想，辛辛苦苦组织大家重聚一堂的伊角又会怎么想……

但更可悲地是，也正像塔矢所说的，现在这个破碎不堪的进藤光，已经一刻都无法离开塔矢亮了。既然唯有依靠塔矢的支撑才能继续走下去，那么即使塔矢向他索要再多的东西，进藤也没有讨价还价的权利。

但是，但是，还是太可怕了啊……在这个只有进藤光和塔矢亮赤裸相对的世界里，他们好像随时会相拥着跌下无底深渊，不知道下一秒会坠落到哪里，也不知道何时就会摔得粉身碎骨……

渐渐摆脱药物的控制后，进藤觉得自己陷入了另一重更可怕的控制，是塔矢亮这个人，以情欲为锁链，日复一日对他进行的精神控制…..刚才塔矢说想要他时，还在气头上的进藤竟瞬间停止了思考，滚烫的火苗从体内升腾而起，如同每次被塔矢压在身下亲吻时，那种源于本能的柔媚与逢迎。

……啊，难道自己已被调教到如此饥渴了吗？只是听到塔矢一句求欢，就想要飞奔到塔矢身边，匍匐在他脚下，卑微地乞求他的拥抱……

冰冷的泪水从指缝间滑落，齿尖狠狠扎入指腹，几乎要刺出血来，进藤听到塔矢的声音从一个遥远的地方传来，淡漠的语调，听不出任何情绪：

“我订了秋明温泉旅馆，这里非常清净，不会受旁人打扰。进藤，明天比赛结束后，你就来箱根找我吧。”

**4**

棋圣战第二轮预赛的前夜，进藤不出预料地只睡着了三个小时。好在曾经的心理治疗余效未消，失去意识的短暂时间里，进藤并没有再遭遇噩梦侵袭。

第二天早上他强打精神啃了点饼干，简单洗漱一下，赶到棋院时正好差十分钟开赛，在走廊碰到牙木先生，本想上去道句早安，遇到对方不自在的眼神，瞬间又失去了勇气，只得敷衍地笑笑，扭头走进对局室。

自从和谷单方面与他吵翻后，进藤就再也没去过森下九段的研究会。两年前给日本棋院搞出那么大的丑闻，又差点因为精神问题二度退出棋坛，森下老师早就对这个半路收留的徒弟寒心了吧。和谷起初关心则乱，后来发现进藤宁愿一条路走到黑也什么都不肯对朋友说，于是曾经亲密无间的友谊，就这样硬生生地破裂了。

可是，即使被所有人厌恶和误解，只要还能碰触棋子，自己就什么都不在乎了…….

是啊，只要能清醒地活下去，只要今后还能继续下棋，就算把灵魂和肉体都献祭给妖魔，自己也不会有半点犹豫…..

或许总有一天，自己会像一直渴望地那样，倒在棋盘上泣血身亡吧……

但也只有到了为围棋殉死的那一天，自己才能真正地获得解脱……

想到这点，进藤叹息一声，放下手中的折扇，缓缓抬起眼帘，望向今天的对手。

前本因坊进藤九段的对局进行得很快，不到规定时间的一半就战至中盘。内田五段仔细估量形势后选择了认输，于是进藤便顺利进入了棋圣战第三轮预赛。若算上一周前战胜樱野六段和村岛四段的比赛，那么进藤复出后已取得三连胜的成绩，但由于之前缺席场次过多，各大头衔战他都只能从预赛打起，而那份蝉联了三年的本因坊头衔，也在进藤被迫住院期间，经过仓田厚和绪方精次两名挑战者的激烈争夺，最终落到了后者手中。

进藤深知自己固然可以凭借暴力强攻在官子之前就击溃大部分年轻棋手，可一旦遇上经验丰富擅长僵持的老手，以自己的精神力很难撑到终局。两年前那个连续斩杀中韩顶尖高手、勇夺三项国际冠军的进藤本因坊，陌生得宛若来自另一个世界的神话。但可悲地是，进藤在围棋之路上曾经跑得有多快，现在就摔得有多惨，以他目前的状态，别说对付高永夏和塔矢亮，就连从早已过了黄金期的绪方老师手中夺回头衔，都像虚妄的美梦般遥不可及。

就算强行戒掉所有安慰身心的药物，也无法重返巅峰了吗？无论棋艺还是人生，这辈子真的只能这样了吗？无法前进，无法突破，如同被困在黑暗洞穴中的遇难者，只能依靠塔矢赏赐的一点点氧份苟延残喘。可是，被塔矢远远甩在身后的自己，还有什么资格被对方继续视为宿敌？或者说……在塔矢眼里，现在的进藤光，早已沦为一具专供塔矢亮一人亵玩的玩偶娃娃了……

想到这里，进藤只觉得胃里一阵恶心，几乎干呕起来。他知道自己的妄想症又发作了，而此时此刻，没有药物干预，也没有旁人帮助，仅凭他一己之力根本无法支撑。就在进藤捂住肚子，被疼痛折磨得直不起腰的时候，一双手稳稳地扶住他的肩膀，进藤抬起头，发现伊角温柔的黑眼睛正担忧地望着他。

“进藤，你的病又发作了吗……要不要喝杯热茶，休息一下？”

**5**

进藤跟着伊角来到棋院一楼的咖啡厅，一杯热茶下肚，顿时觉得疼痛减轻了很多。不…..这种心因性的疼痛本就不是什么生理疾病，只是心理疾病在身体上的投射罢了。

换言之，只要进藤全情投入眼前的人和事，这种疼痛就不会爆发，可只要一人独处又无事可做，无数可怕的妄念便会从他意识深处窸窸窣窣疯狂生长，缠住他的四肢，勒住他的项颈，直到他在现实与幻想的交界线上窒息而亡。

所以进藤只能一刻不停地下棋，无法放松，无法休息，而在和塔矢同居之前，就连睡眠对他而言都是折磨，因为……梦是妄念的国度，他每次都得使出双倍的气力，才能从梦魇的统治下逃脱升天。

“可是和塔矢君一起生活后，进藤的状态真的好多了。”

如同读出进藤的心思似的，餐桌对面的伊角冷不防冒出一句。

“真的？有那么明显吗……”

进藤握紧茶杯，尴尬地一笑。

“嗯，脸色红润了很多，眼睛也比一年前有精神了呢。”

伊角认真打量着进藤，继续分析道：

“进藤能这么快复出也有塔矢君的功劳吧，他真的把你照顾得很好呢。”

塔矢在照顾我吗？进藤有些茫然地想。

诚实地说，塔矢的确在悉心照看他的每日起居，可进藤切身体会到的，却是对方密不透风的捆绑和管教。塔矢对待进藤，就如独断专行的暴君对待自己的私人金库一样，绝不允许进藤脱离他的掌控哪怕一分一秒……

对了，塔矢那家伙，昨天还蛮横地替自己拒绝了院生聚会呢……

突然想到这一点的进藤只觉得无颜面对伊角，但一时又想不出道歉的话，只能无助地盯着对方，指尖发抖，额头冒汗。

好在伊角再次展现了善解人意的优点，用纸巾擦去进藤的汗水，轻轻握住他的手：

“没关系，进藤。塔矢君在电话里那样讲，一定有他的理由。至于聚会的事，我会对和谷解释说，你的状态还未完全恢复，身体突然不舒服才无法出席。和谷即使一时恼火，慢慢也会明白的。他是个心思简单的人，既然答应参加聚会，就已经与你和解了。只是你们两这种别扭的关系，还需要一点时间去修复。”

“谢谢你，伊角学长，我……我真的……”

进藤还想说些道谢的话，伊角低头看了一眼手机，略带歉意地打断了他：“是明日美的短信，她刚从幼儿园接洋太回来，喊我一起去吃麦当劳。进藤，我今天来棋院是因为和天野主编有约，采访结束就该走了，你也回公寓收拾一下行李，早点去箱根找塔矢君吧。”

说着，伊角扶着进藤站起身，又习惯性地为他理好头发和衣领，目光交错间，进藤才注意到伊角左手无名指上，那枚闪闪发亮的戒指。

…….是啊，我怎么能又忘记了呢？

伊角学长和奈濑明日美结婚整整五年了，而他们的宝贝儿子，已经是个三岁大的胖小子了……

**6**

我怎么又忘记了，伊角学长和我，完全是两个世界的人啊…….

恋爱，结婚，生子，为理想而奋斗的同时也努力挣钱养家，与温柔的妻子同心协力抚养子女、赡养父母，伊角学长所选择的，一直是最正常的人生道路啊…….他从不在这条道路上左顾右盼，也从未偏离过这条道路，每天的生活过得那样平淡，又那样幸福…….

所以，我怎么能要求完全是个正常人的学长，愿意体察我内心最深处的痛苦呢？我又凭什么妄想从学长那里，获得任何超越友谊的亲昵呢？难道仅仅因为学长温柔而隐忍的气质，那份长兄对幼弟的溺爱与守护，总是让我情不自禁地想起那个人吗……

进藤自嘲地一笑，额头靠在冰冷的玻璃窗上，透过半阖的眼帘，望着车厢外飞逝而过的景色。很多年前那个初夏的早晨，他也是这样半梦半醒地坐在东京和箱根之间的火车上。那天车厢里没什么旅客，偶尔碰到列车员来查票，空荡荡的走廊隐隐飘过苦咖啡的味道。柔软的座椅让进藤整个人都陷了下去，他大大咧咧地把脚搭在对面座椅上，抄起胳膊打起了小瞌睡。

连续两天的指导棋实在太累人了，昨晚又为了恭贺绪方老师获得十段头衔陪他连夜下棋，进藤在离开旅馆的路上都快撑不住了，好在早班列车上很安静，正好可以补一下觉。

“话说我每晚睡觉的时候，你都在干什么呀？身为鬼魂，从来都不会困吗………”

进藤一边打着哈欠，一边询问坐在他身旁的年轻男人。男人似乎浸没在沉重的心事中，听到进藤的问题，有些茫然地抬起头，目光迟迟找不到焦点：

“啊，鬼魂是不会感觉到累的……阿光睡觉的时候，我就坐在窗边回忆过去的事……”

“过去的事？你在秀策时代的那些对局吗？”

“嗯，经常会想起那些棋呢……有些棋让人骄傲和欣慰，有些棋则令人遗憾不已，总觉得可以下得再好一些……然而无论如何，每一盘棋都永远铭刻在我心里，它们都是我最珍贵的回忆……除了对局，也会回忆起日常的生活呢，有在京城教导天皇下棋的日子，但更多的是陪伴虎次郎游历各地的那些年……”

“哼，又是虎次郎……反正他哪里都比我好，等我死了，你就可以开开心心去找虎次郎了……不对，鬼魂有永恒的时间，你会去找下一个人附身，通过他继续下棋，直到达到神之一手……嗯，这是你留在世间的唯一执念，你一定会达到神之一手的……”

嘟嘟囔囔地发着牢骚，进藤翻过身，把脊背朝向男人，正准备去会周公，男人却仿佛被进藤的话惊醒一般，急迫地扳过他的肩，大声解释道：

“不，不是的！阿光，我没有永恒的时间了！我就要……就要……”

但讲到关键处，男人却再一次不忍说下去，垂下脑袋，垮着肩膀，紧紧咬住嘴唇，沉默了好一会儿，又像突然下定决心似的，扑上来把进藤抱个满怀。

“喂喂住手！我快被你勒死了！”

进藤窘迫地推搡着男人，对方却压在他身上一动不动，双臂藤蔓般缠着他的脖子，长袖翻卷将他上半身包个严严实实，繁密的秀发从男人肩上垂落，如同一道帘幕挡在进藤眼前，隔绝了两人之外的世界。

“你这是干什么？快放开我啦……”

紫藤的幽香从男人的发梢飘来，进藤顿时觉得脸上发烫。虽然因为莫名的原因一直可以碰触这个鬼魂，但此时此刻，那种被对方拥抱的触感实在太过真实，真实到竟让进藤产生了疯狂的幻觉…….好像正在拥抱他的是个有血有肉的活人，而不是游荡了千年的孤魂野鬼。

男人深深凝视着进藤，隐忍的感情如同深不见底的湖水，几乎将对方吞没殆尽。他在进藤的额发上落下无限轻柔的一吻，贴在少年耳边，哀凄地诉说着最后的请求：

“阿光，无论发生什么，请你永远也不要忘记我……请你允许我，永远活在你的棋里……”

**7**

——请你永远也不要忘记我……请你允许我，永远活在你的棋里……

是啊，我怎么能辜负……佐为最后的请求呢？

进藤把脸贴在车窗上，望着外面飞逝而去的景色，苦涩地一笑。

佐为消失那天清晨在火车上说过的话，连同那个轻柔如花瓣的吻，竟随着年华流逝一点点隐没在记忆深处，直到两年前夺得三星杯冠军、达到职业生涯最辉煌的一刻，才惊觉自己的围棋里再也找不到佐为。

一直以来，让藤原佐为永远活在进藤光的棋里，既是佐为消失前最后一个夙愿，也是进藤得以继续走在围棋之路上的最大支柱。

所以他一直天真地相信着，身为佐为最后的继承者，只要自己继续下棋，就能永远忠于佐为的心意，就能让佐为永远留驻在棋盘上，然而羽翼日渐丰满、以惊人的进步速度攀向高峰的自己，还是再度背叛了佐为，再度抹杀了佐为的存在。

就如很久以前进藤替塔矢行洋发现反败为胜逆转SAI的那步棋，佐为消失的预兆在两年前的三星杯决战上再度显现。向进藤中盘认输后，高永夏若有所思地盯着棋盘：

“北斗杯上初次和你交手时，你的每步落子都充满了秀策的影子，但现在，你的棋里，已经完全感受不到秀策的气息了。”

还没等进藤反应过来，高永夏抬起头，目光灼灼地盯着他：

“对秀策的执着曾是你最大的支柱，后来却成了你前进道路上最大的阻力。进藤，挣扎了这么多年，你终于为获得属于自己的围棋，而放弃了秀策吗？但也正是依靠摆脱秀策束缚的‘光之棋’，你才如此干脆漂亮地击败了我吧……”

进藤已经忘记是怎么回应这番评论的，或许因为太过震惊，他当时根本没能回应对方。现在回忆起来，这场职业生涯的巅峰之战，正是自己精神走向崩溃的开始，而高永夏的那番话，正是这场灾难的触发剂。

他们两的梁子是因为高永夏对秀策出言不逊才结下的，而进藤十多年来在国际大赛中击败这位韩国高手的执念，最初也是为了捍卫秀策的荣誉。但可笑地是，为秀策复仇的夙愿最终得以实现，竟是因为自己摆脱了秀策的束缚，竟是因为自己的围棋里再也找不到秀策——这场恩怨纠葛的结局对进藤而言何等荒谬、何等讽刺，也让自己所有的痛苦与不甘沦为了笑话。

“塔矢，你一直在和我下棋，你是不是也早就察觉到，‘另一个进藤光’的影子，在我身上越来越淡了？虽然你从没提过，但你是不是早在高永夏之前就发现，我的围棋里，再也感受不到SAI的气息了……”

当天回到宾馆客房后，神思恍惚的进藤拨通了塔矢的电话，问出了以上这些问题，得到对方的沉默后，凄然一笑：

“可是塔矢，你不是曾经最执着于SAI的棋艺吗，当我渐渐偏离SAI的轨道时，你为什么不点醒我、为什么不追问呢？”

过了片刻，进藤才得到塔矢的坦白：

“因为……我其实和高永夏一样认为，你只有摆脱秀策的束缚，才能在棋艺上更进一步。”

然后塔矢深吸一口气，像下定重要的决心似的，对进藤一字一句说道：

“而且我一辈子的宿敌，从来都不是SAI, 而一直都是你进藤光啊。”

——塔矢，你一辈子的宿敌，真的一直都是我吗？

追寻多年终于等到宿敌的承认，进藤竟没有一丝一毫的感动，只觉得被阵阵寒意淹没。以对手兼友人的身份在围棋之路上同行这么多年，进藤一直感激于塔矢坚定的守护和支持，但此时此刻，真挚地承认进藤在自己心中独一无二的价值的塔矢，竟让进藤不可抑制地产生了怨恨。

塔矢，难道你也认为——为了身边触手可及的活人，而抹去因他们逝去的死者的最后一丝存在痕迹是正当的吗？哪怕那个被抹去痕迹的死者，是你曾经最最执着的SAI?

塔矢你知道吗，佐为的消失，完全是因为进藤光太想下棋啊！完全是因为，当年那个根本不懂围棋是什么的熊孩子，太想依靠自己的实力独占你执着的目光啊！但也正因如此，唯有让佐为永远活在自己的棋里，才是进藤光唯一能选择的赎罪之路，也是他有权继续碰触围棋的唯一理由……

让佐为从棋盘上消失的进藤光是罪无可恕的，所以塔矢亮，你凭什么……凭什么袒护这样的进藤光？你凭什么替这样罪孽深重的人狡辩，难道只因为他是你认定的一生宿敌，你就可以为他说出如此不公平的话吗？

被愤怒裹挟着，进藤挂断了塔矢的电话，又拔掉电话线，关掉手机，气喘吁吁地蜷缩在床上。他很明白这是迁怒，他把无法倾注在自己身上的怨恨与恐惧，全数发泄在与自己亲近的塔矢身上。

而且，这份迁怒从头到尾都没有一点公正，进藤光时至今日仍未把SAI的秘密分享给塔矢亮，他又有什么资格要求对方对自己的痛苦感同身受？

可是，还是无法原谅……无法原谅偏袒自己的塔矢，更无法原谅罪孽深重的自己……

究竟是从什么时候、从哪一盘棋开始，进藤光在心里一点点远离了藤原佐为呢？是从第一次在正式比赛中击败塔矢亮，那种从没有体味过的狂喜吗？是从桑原老师手中夺得本因坊，成为日本最年轻的头衔拥有者的自豪吗？还是不久前以火箭般的速度迈向荣耀之巅，连续进击国际赛场大获成功时，由那种舍我其谁的雄心中，无意识萌发了超越秀策的渴望……

是啊，进藤光越是进步神速，越是战绩辉煌，越是离秀策占据的高峰更进一步，他也就越发不可避免地沉浸在幸福和自信中，用自己的荣誉取代了佐为的荣誉，同时渐渐忘记自己的罪人身份，忘记自己的一切荣誉，都是从藤原佐为手中卑鄙地窃取来的…….

于是，他越是成功，越是幸福，就把佐为抛得越远。疯狂成长永无止境的力量，以及植根于生命深处、那份获得独属于自己的“光之棋”的热忱渴望，最终使进藤无意识间挣脱了佐为套在他围棋上的锁链，同时也再次抹杀了……佐为最后的存在痕迹。

而棋盘上的抹杀，也是最终的、永恒的、无可逆转的。

随着最后一位弟子的背离，那个学习现代定石的秀策、那个曾经让无数人为之倾倒的SAI，再也不会存在于这个世界上了。

**8**

好恶心，出于私欲再度抹杀佐为存在的自己，实在是太恶心了……这样卑鄙的自己，还有什么资格继续下棋，甚至还有什么资格活下去呢？

进藤死死捂住嘴，仿佛要被自厌自弃的情绪折磨到呕吐一样。这种恶心的感觉是他的心理失常投射在生理上的第一个症状，早在那场三星杯决战后就出现了，然后就是整日整夜的焦虑、恍惚、厌食、失眠等一系列精神崩溃的前兆。但和刚一入睡就折磨他的噩梦相比，所有这些都根本不算什么。那个夜夜都来光顾的噩梦中，进藤看见佐为站在曾经溺水自尽的湖中，披头散发，伸出双手，如同即将死去的白鹭，声声泣血呼唤着自己唯一的幼雏。

光，光，为什么要忘记我，你是这世上，唯一知晓我存在的人啊……

即使已近一年没做过这个梦，冰冷的水雾抚上面颊的触感，还是如最初的梦境那般真实。很多次冷汗淋漓地醒来后，进藤开始不敢在黑暗的卧室中睡觉。但即使开着台灯，只要一阖眼，各种和佐为有关的回忆便会纷至沓来。

开心的佐为、生气的佐为、气势如虹的佐为、颓然若失的佐为，最后都凝聚成同一个身影——那个站在冰冷的湖水中，哀戚地向进藤伸出手的佐为。

佐为，我忘记你，是因为我也想活下去啊……

和你一样，唯有通过下棋，我才能真正地活着。围棋就是我的生命，我无法把自己的围棋让渡给你，就像我无法把自己的生命献祭给你一样……

无论对你多么感激和愧疚，无论多么想让你永远驻留在棋盘上，但我终究还是想拥有自己的围棋，想要创造独属于自己的“光之棋”。我想作为真正的进藤光而活着，而不仅仅作为秀策的继承者，我想让世人铭记住我的“光之棋”，而不仅仅是秀策流的延续……

所以佐为啊，我只能把你咀嚼入腹、吞噬殆尽，消化为自身的一部分……不，经过我的咀嚼和吞噬，你早已不是一个完好的整体了。你被我一步步肢解、压碎、碾成粉末，我贪婪地汲取着你每一块残肢、每一缕血肉中的养分，然后每日每夜地疯狂生长，直到成为一头……和你截然相反的怪物。

是的，佐为，就如孩子杀死父母后，又靠着啃食父母的尸首成长，我也在逼迫你消失后，又吞噬了你在棋盘上最后的残影。佐为，我不是你的继承者，而是你的毁灭者。我的光之棋，就是这样吞噬了秀策的一切，也终结了秀策的一切的，怪物一般的存在啊……

想到这里，进藤克制不住胸口的恶心，剧烈地呕吐起来。但由于早上只吃了两块饼干，回公寓收拾行李时也没心情补充养分，他能吐出来的很快只剩下辛辣的胃液。也许他干呕的声音太过吓人，列车员匆匆跑来，问他需不需要帮助。

“没关系，我休息一会儿就好了，不用费心为我找医生了。”

进藤竭力克制住手上的痉挛，接过列车员递来的纸巾，。

“您在箱根边境的一个小站下车，那里非常僻静，到站时也晚上九点了，难道没有人来接您吗？”

列车员瞅见进藤憔悴的脸色，依然不放心地追问。

进藤一愣，想起塔矢在电话里提及今晚不得不陪赞助商吃饭，让进藤自己到旅馆入住，因为不放心，又发了张地图到他手机上。

“嗯呐，好在我的旅馆不远，步行不到八百米就可到达。那个旅馆叫什么来着？等等让我看一眼地图…….啊，竟然没电了！”

进藤苦恼地挠着头发，肯定是自己启程太匆忙忘了给手机充电。这下可好，不仅不知道在哪里入住，而且由于塔矢专注工作时一定会关机，自己也无法主动通知对方。

然而，独自一人待在陌生的地方，不知道自己该何去何从，也不知道哪里可以驻足——多像他此时此刻的人生境遇啊。

进藤尴尬地一笑，以一句“别担心，总会有办法的”打发走了列车员，然后又盯着车窗外的景色发呆。

天色已晚，沉沉暮霭笼罩着大地，铁路两侧的稻田和山林褪去了充满生机的翠绿，只剩下一轮依稀可辨的轮廓。乡间万物仿佛都浸没在灰暗的夜雾中，就连牛羊和鸟雀的叫声也几不可闻。

进藤下车的地方是一个僻静的小站，也是这趟列车的终点站。过了箱根站之后，本就不多的旅客更加稀少，抵达目的地时，车厢里便只剩下进藤一人。

波光粼粼的月光从夜空中倾泻而下，车站主楼如同一头沉睡在黑暗中的怪兽，空无人烟的站台上，每走一步都能听到自己的回声。

进藤提着行李走下车厢，冰冷的空气立即扑面而来，他裹紧围巾，揉搓着手指，正准备找值班人员帮忙，突然发现不远处站着一个男人。

男人身材修长挺拔，穿着深灰色的呢子大衣，伫立在车站主楼投下的阴影中，他一言不发地凝视着进藤，脸庞在黑暗中隐隐绰绰，让人无法猜透他的心思。

“塔矢！？怎么是你，你今晚不是有事吗——”

进藤蓦然一惊，差点扔掉手中的行李。

塔矢一步步走向进藤，随着两人距离的拉近，那张隐没在黑暗中的苍白脸庞也渐渐清晰，上面依旧是进藤所熟悉的淡漠神情，冰绿色的眸光，在月色下幽暗而又凛冽：

“我给你打电话时发现手机关机，所以就来接你了。”

塔矢简短地回答，然后顺手牵过行李，握住进藤的手，拉着他走向站外。

等等塔矢，你不是工作时从来不看手机吗？又怎么发现我关机的？

进藤还没问出心中的疑虑，突然发现塔矢的手指像冰块一样冷，丝丝寒意透过相贴的肌肤渗入进藤体内，让他情不自禁地打了个寒战。

这家伙，究竟在黑漆漆的站台上，一个人等了我多久啊……

酸涩的情感漫过心头，进藤把脸深埋在围巾背后，纠结片刻，小心翼翼地，反握住塔矢的手。

两个人在一起，总会暖和一些吧。

这样想着的进藤，感觉塔矢的身体僵硬了一秒，然后，他更加用力地扣住进藤的手，像执意在对方肌肤上留下痕迹一般，力道大得让进藤生疼。

塔矢整个过程都没有回头，也没对进藤说一个字，但进藤总觉得那挺拔的背影散发出的气场，比方才见面时，柔和了许多。

**9**

很多很多年后，进藤依然能回忆起那个夜晚的每处细节。清冷的月夜，荒僻的小站，空寂的站台，还有塔矢孑然一身立于黑暗中……等待他到来的身影。苍茫夜色下，塔矢刀削般笔直的身姿给人一种凄清孤独之感，但这样的情景又让进藤莫名安心，就好像哪怕他被放逐到世界尽头，塔矢也一定会在那里等待他。

进藤总是会回想起，当塔矢一步步走向他，苍白的脸颊和清冽的双眸在月色中越来越清晰时，那种几欲冲破胸膛的心跳。这个神秘的时刻与他们少年时代的初遇重合在了一起，让进藤平生第二次对塔矢一见倾心，也在冥冥之中……再度扭转了两人的命运。

可惜当时身处命运的十字路口的进藤并不明白这些，他只知道自己被塔矢牵着手，跌跌撞撞地跟在对方身后，穿过枫林与溪水，奔向前方的灯火通明之所。

“干嘛走得那么急啊？”

终于来到旅店门口，进藤双手撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁地抱怨。

塔矢用锐利的目光扫了他一眼：

“是你自己体力太差了。昨晚没睡几个小时，今天也没怎么吃东西吧？”

“别胡说了，我——”

进藤习惯性地刚要反驳，塔矢已经转过身，和前来热烈欢迎他们的老板交谈。

“啊啊小亮老师我终于把您盼来了！ 这位就是进藤棋士吧，果然比电视上还要俊秀可人啊！你们的房间安排在走廊最南端，是整栋旅馆最好的位置，风景宜人无人打扰，而且一打开拉门就能享受温泉……”

发觉塔矢还想问什么，老板立刻笑眯眯地补充道：

“小亮老师放心，夜宵也准备好了，即刻送到你们手里。”

塔矢满意地点点头，还没等进藤从那一声声无比顺口“小亮老师”中反应过来，就抓着他的手，来到两人的房间。

橘红色的柔光从置于墙角的宫灯溢出，盈盈闪烁充满了整个和室，四面壁板均装点着沿袭室町风格的山水花鸟图，窗台上摆着几盆插花和盆景，整个房间从天花板到榻榻米，都采用了温暖怡人的米黄色。和室分为内外两间，外间摆着棋盘、矮桌和坐垫，内间已经铺好了两张床铺，中间相隔足有两米远。

老板当然会这么布置床铺了，他又不知道塔矢和我的关系……

进藤脸上发烧，偷瞄塔矢一眼，遇到对方盯着自己的目光又匆匆避开，装模做样轻咳两声，蹦到通向庭院的拉门边，一口气拽开纸门：

“啊啊啊太棒了！箱根的温泉果然名不虚传，我现在就要去享受一下……”

结果还没迈出脚，就被塔矢不客气地拽了回来。

“晚饭都没吃，想直接被蒸汽熏晕过去吗？”

“什么嘛，你这个人好古板！”

“不行就是不行，吃完夜宵好好休息，睡饱了明天再泡温泉。”

“塔矢亮你这个老头子！”

“你说谁是老头子？”

只见两人的争执越来越幼稚，门口突然传来响起老板的笑声，原来是塔矢点的夜宵到了。

意犹未尽地吃完蜂蜜蛋糕和鱼片粥，进藤不得不承认这家祖籍长崎的老板，还没把当地的饮食传统忘个干净。虽说甜点和小吃远没有拉面过瘾，但每次身体虚弱时塔矢都禁止他吃拉面，说什么不利于肠胃消化。

塔矢那家伙，在饮食起居上真是个老头子。

暗自腹诽着，进藤拍拍屁股冲进浴室，留下塔矢一人收拾满地的行李。

两人都梳洗完毕刚好夜里十点，平常这个时间他们还会继续工作一会儿，但昨晚只睡了不到三个小时的进藤早已坚持不住，揉着太阳穴倒在被褥上。

“我就选靠庭院的这张床铺啦，把靠门的床铺留给你，你想看书可以用外间的桌子。”

说完这些进藤就闭上眼睛，身体一点点沉入黑暗中，对外界的感知渐渐模糊，就在陷入梦境的一刻，潮湿而冰冷的水汽再次抚上他的皮肤，他仿佛又回到了佐为自溺身亡的那片湖泊。

不，不要过来！不要追着我不放！

进藤惊声尖叫出来。不，说是尖叫，其实他根本喊不出声音，像被梦魇扼住喉咙似的，只能吐出垂死小兽般的呜呜哀鸣。

直到感到有人摇着他的肩膀，喊着他的名字，进藤才清醒过来，对上塔矢的目光，疲惫地一笑：

“对不起，我真没用……一个人才待了48小时不到，就变回这副鬼样子了。”

塔矢沉默地注视了一会儿进藤，起身走进浴室，拿来温水和干毛巾，为进藤擦去脸颊、手臂、和项颈上的冷汗，擦到领口处时又命令道：

“把浴衣脱下来。”

“今晚也要做吗？”

进藤半开玩笑半认真地问。

“想什么呢？你刚才出了太多汗，这样睡很容易感冒。”

塔矢皱了皱眉，见进藤胳臂都懒得抬，只得亲自解开他的腰带，褪下他的浴衣，让那具柔软的裸体呈现在自己面前。

借着微弱的灯光，塔矢让进藤伏在自己怀里，用毛巾沾着温水，轻轻拭去他全身的汗渍。进藤把头埋在塔矢颈窝处，攥住塔矢浴衣的手指微微发抖，感到塔矢修长的手探向了自己两腿之间，进藤呜咽一声，咬住塔矢的衣领，贪婪地嗅着对方发丝间的薄荷清香。

神啊，这具身子已经被调教得这么敏感了吗，只不过得到塔矢的细心照顾，就急不可耐地想要被对方占有……

可是，这样的自己，简直像主动求欢的荡妇那样不知廉耻啊……

进藤捂住脸，被交错涌过的情欲和耻辱折磨得痛苦不堪，塔矢停下动作，拉下进藤的手臂，让那双琥珀色眼睛无所遁隐地暴露在灯光下。

“进藤，老老实实地告诉我，你刚才都想到什么了？”

塔矢炽热的指尖在进藤的裸体上一路滑下，若有若无地抚过他的唇瓣、锁骨、乳头、小腹，最终停在那微微抬头的分身上，稍一停顿，就整个手掌都覆了上去。他吻上进藤的耳垂，用只有两人才能听到的音量，轻声问道：

“进藤，你是不是……想要我抱你？”

**10**

进藤，你是不是……想要我抱你？

——疑问句，肯定语气，这是一句不需要回答的问询。

进藤只觉得全身血液都涌向头顶，他勃起的分身正被塔矢握在手里，所思所欲在对方灼灼的审视下无可隐藏。虽然他在一次次半强迫的性爱中日渐沦陷，是双方都心知肚明的事实，但塔矢今天还是第一次当着进藤的面，赤裸裸地揭露他有多么渴望被占有。

是的，这具身体真是太饥渴、太放荡了……即使被持续的噩梦和疲劳折磨到快要崩溃，即使知道塔矢明天还有工作不能陪他胡闹，即使抱着最后的自尊故意和塔矢分床睡，但只要塔矢一个不经意的碰触，这具习惯了性爱的身体，还是会不可遏制地渴望被对方亲吻、爱抚、然后狠狠地侵入和蹂躏……

难道…….我已经如此不可救药了吗？只因为塔矢一句求欢，就从东京奔袭到箱根和他同居一室，只因为他夜间的陪伴和照顾，就满脑子想要和他做爱……

塔矢今天说出这番调戏的话，是不是因为在他眼里，我早已沦为一名专供他泄欲的娼妓了呢？可是，可是……让我堕落到这个地步的，难道不正是他吗？一年前的我还单纯地像张白纸一样，从未体会过肉欲纠缠的滋味，如果塔矢当初没有在围棋会所强要了我，如果他后来没有逼迫我和他同居，如果他没有在同居中的那么多夜晚狂暴地侵犯我，我的身体会像现在这个样子吗？如此饥渴、如此放荡，简直是一具离了塔矢就活不下去的……娼妓的身体。

然而，塔矢把我扭曲成这个样子，他却从来没有说过喜欢我，一次也没有，一个字也没有——

纷乱的思绪在这个念头上戛然而止，进藤像被雷电击中一般，疯狂地对塔矢拳打脚踢，一口咬上塔矢压制住他的手臂，趁着对方吃痛的瞬间一跃而起，捡起浴衣就冲向门外。

“进藤光，你大半夜的发什么疯！”

塔矢暴喝一声抓住进藤的脚腕，在他的惊叫挣扎中将他狠狠拽倒在地，然后从背后压上来，反剪过进藤的手臂，用全身重量将他牢牢压制。

“进藤，你怎么了？难道是我刚才那句话…….惹你生气了？”

塔矢努力平复着呼吸，有些无奈地问身下的进藤，进藤却双目紧闭、咬紧嘴唇，一言不发地背对着塔矢。

过了好一会儿，塔矢感到进藤的肩膀在细微地颤抖，急忙俯下身，这才看清进藤脸颊下的榻榻米，已被泪水浸湿了一片，他嘴角咬出了血，唇瓣翕动，以拨人心弦的泣音，断断续续地呢喃着：

“不公平，我们之间的关系太不公平了……你让我堕落成这副淫荡的样子，却从来没说过喜欢我……可从第一眼看到你开始，我一直都…….一直都那么喜欢你啊……”

**（第一章** **.** **秋明** **.** **完）**


	2. 夏潮（上）

**1**

你让我堕落成这副淫荡的样子，却从来没说过喜欢我……可从第一眼看到你开始，我一直都……一直都那么喜欢你啊。

呢喃着吐露出这些话后，进藤像卸去了最后一丝力气，趴在塔矢身下无声地哽咽。

说出来了，都说出来了……经过那么多年的逃避与否认、恐惧与煎熬，他终于当着塔矢的面，坦白了苦苦隐藏在心底最深处的对塔矢的爱恋，以及与这份爱恋如影随形地纠缠在一起的……对两人不平等关系的哀怨和自卑。现在，进藤光从每一寸肉体直至灵魂最深处，都毫无防备地暴露在塔矢亮的目光之下，他卸去了一切抵抗，抛却了一切伪装，如同战败投降的俘虏一样，匍匐在胜利者脚下，等待对方的裁决和处置。

一直卑微地追寻着塔矢的自己，现在真的什么都不剩了，就连仅存的自尊，也在塔矢日复一日的占有中被踩得粉碎。可是，已经不配作为宿命的对手而被塔矢亮倾慕憧憬的进藤光，还有什么不可替代的价值呢？塔矢或许早晚会对这样残破不堪的自己失去兴趣吧……

假若塔矢亮终有一天像少年时那样，再次弃进藤光而去……

想到这里，进藤觉得身下的地板绽开了一道巨缝，地狱冥府向他敞开了大门，阴风呼啸黑雾弥漫，似要将他整个人都吸附进去。

不，我还不想死！我还想活下去，我还想继续下棋——

进藤发出一声椎心泣血的惨叫，坠落的一瞬，他感到塔矢的双臂紧紧抱住他，将他从地狱边缘拉了回来。

“进藤，醒醒！睁开眼睛看着我啊，进藤!”

塔矢罕有的焦虑语调让进藤心头一动，睁开眼，发现自己气喘吁吁地躺在塔矢怀里。四周宫灯摇曳闪烁，暖黄色的光芒充满了和室，半开的拉门背后是一轮满月，月光洒在山石泉水之上，衬得夜色格外温柔。进藤低下头，看到身下压着两人的浴衣，榻榻米上也只有方才落下的泪痕。

原来那个地狱入口的景象，只是自己的幻觉啊，许久未犯的妄想症竟然一天之内两次发作,这样反复下去，自己状态还没恢复，就会先疯掉吧……

进藤捂住脸，疲惫不堪地笑着。塔矢以不容反抗的力道拉开进藤的手，两人额头相抵，呼吸交缠，塔矢冰绿色的眼眸燃起熊熊烈焰，在月光下呈现出充满压迫感的墨色。

“又看到那个幻觉了？可是进藤……没有我的允许，你永远也不能去死。”

“真是蛮不讲理呢，就连我想寻死，也要征得你同意吗？”

进藤微笑着抚上塔矢紧绷的侧脸：

“可是如果我的病一直治不好，甚至像医生预言地那样精神失常，这样的进藤光，你也要死守到底吗？”

“是的，即使你最终会疯掉，我也绝不放手。”

塔矢握住进藤的手，在他掌心落下郑重的一吻，然后在对方震惊的注视下，一字一句地说：

“而且在围棋会所第一次拥抱你时，我就已经怀有这样的觉悟了。”

**2**

——第一次拥抱我时，你就怀有这样的觉悟了吗？

可是为什么，塔矢，你为什么要一意孤行地选择这条死路？难道你不知道抓住这样的进藤光不放，你会被他一起拖下万丈深渊吗？你为什么要为破碎不堪的我做到这个地步？一年前在围棋会所不顾我的挣扎反抗、强行占有我时，你究竟是怀着怎样的心情呢？

仿佛终于能体会到塔矢第一次拥抱他时那份浸透骨髓的悲凉和决绝，进藤搂紧塔矢的脖子，伏在对方肩上放声大哭起来。

太沉重了，塔矢的心意实在太沉重了。这样的感情，根本无法用一句轻飘飘的“喜欢”来概括，甚至用“爱恋”来形容也过于甜腻柔和了。可是，为什么朝夕相处这么多年，自己仅仅能感受到塔矢的欲望，却从没察觉过他的心意？为什么在面对塔矢时，自己总是深陷哀怨和自卑无法自拔，而对塔矢不离不弃的守护熟视无睹？

或许因为我的心早已被悲伤冻结，所以才感受不到塔矢炽烈的情意吧……不管我有多么依恋他，多么渴望他，却始终没有勇气向他再走近一步，没有勇气从他那里寻求对等的感情。

难道我在孤独的荒原中被放逐太久，连向挚爱之人伸手求救的本能都丧失了吗？既没有力量去表达爱，也没有力量去感知爱，这样的自己，会把那些最重要的人一起拖下深渊啊……

这样的进藤光，会让塔矢亮多么痛苦……

可是，塔矢是无辜的，我不能因为自己的错误而惩罚他……塔矢是我最重要的人，绝对不能让他再为我受苦，我想要补偿塔矢，可我又该如何补偿他呢？在脖子上套上锁链，赤身裸体地匍匐在塔矢脚下，恳求他把我囚禁起来吗？即使是这样身心俱残的进藤光，即使是终有一天会疯掉的进藤光，如果塔矢依然想要得到这样的我，那么我为什么……为什么不能把自己完全献给他呢？

啊……其实塔矢当初一意孤行地打碎隔开我们两人的高墙，在围棋会所强行占有我时，难道不正是这样想、这样做的吗？

隐约触到的黑暗事实让进藤狠狠打了个激灵，与此同时，他感到塔矢轻柔地吻上他的唇，舔去他嘴角的血迹。

“进藤，过了这么久，你终于想明白了吗……”

“什么？想明白什么？”

进藤茫然无措地问，塔矢毫不介意地一笑，让进藤趴跪在榻榻米上，掰开他的臀瓣，把狰狞的巨物缓缓顶了进去，然后抚开进藤被汗水淋湿的金发，贴在他耳边粗重地喘息着：

“想明白你是我一个人的所有物，想明白你永远也离不开我,还有最重要地……想明白你是为了取悦我才堕落成这副淫荡的模样，你是心甘情愿沦为我欲望的奴隶的……”

塔矢低哑的嗓音是那么狂热，又是那么冷酷，就像那根插入进藤腹腔的肉刃，在一轮又一轮的屠戮中凶残地戳刺着、鞭笞着、撕咬着，仿佛化作了一头不知餍足的怪兽，永无止境地蚕食着进藤鲜血淋淋的内脏。

这样狂暴的性爱，让进藤觉得五脏六腑都要被塔矢捅烂了。体内最柔嫩之处被反复凌虐的疼痛，再加上疼痛过后销魂蚀骨的快感，逼得进藤不得不开口求饶，却刚一张口就被塔矢的右手趁虚侵入。塔矢覆满薄茧的修长手指模仿着下身交合的动作，狠狠操弄着进藤的舌头，顶入进藤的喉咙深处肆意翻搅，插得他几乎呕吐出来。似乎还嫌进藤被折磨得不够，塔矢左手掐住进藤的性器，堵住顶端的小孔，不许他发泄出来，又一口咬上他的脖子，一边撕扯着他颈侧柔嫩的皮肉，一边冷酷地逼迫他：

“看你这副求生不得求死不能的样子，一定很难受吧……进藤，说句我爱听的话。说句我爱听的，我今天就放过你……”

进藤呜呜哀鸣着想要回应塔矢，可因为被堵住唇舌，什么话也说不出来，一滴滴眼泪混着口水，顺着塔矢插在他嘴里的手指流淌下来，将榻榻米浸湿了一大片。全身各处同时遭受塔矢的侵犯让进藤痛苦不堪，撑在地上的手肘和膝盖在疯狂的摩擦中蹭破了皮，散发出淡淡的血腥味。

塔矢像是终于对进藤产生了怜悯，松开对他唇舌的禁锢，挽起进藤瘫软的身子，让他从屈辱的趴跪姿态，改为脊背贴着自己的胸膛，靠坐在自己怀里。可是这个体位也让塔矢埋在进藤体内的巨物插得更深，那根滚烫的肉刃仿佛剖开了进藤的肠子，生生捅入了他的胃部。进藤被刺激得尖叫一声，扭过头，揽过塔矢的项颈，颤巍巍地张开嘴，乞求对方的爱抚与安慰。塔矢捧起进藤的脸，一遍遍舔舐着他的泪痕，又把他血迹斑斑的唇瓣温柔地含在口中。

鲜血和精液相互纠缠的味道飘散在和室中，两人激烈地拥吻着，直到进藤因为窒息不得不推开塔矢，他拉起塔矢的手，按在自己被顶到隆起的小腹上，神思不清地喘息道：

“每次这样被你强插进来，射在最深处，总觉得自己……像是怀孕了似的。”

“如果进藤是个女人，我肯定不会苦苦忍耐这么多年。”

塔矢抚摸着进藤腹部凸起的形状，阴沉地一笑：

“我肯定一开始就让你怀上我的孩子，然后逼迫你嫁给我。”

“可是塔矢，现在这个样子，真的是你想要的吗？”

进藤依旧无法摆脱心底最后一丝惶惑：

“和我在一起，你永远不会有自己的孩子，永远无法享受正常的人生。如果有一天你后悔了，如果有一天你开始怨恨我了，那我又该怎么办……”

“不会的，那一天永远不会到来的。”

塔矢把进藤紧紧拥在怀里，像是捧着世上最珍贵的宝物一样，在他白皙的裸体上落下一串碎吻：

“既然已经决定和你相伴到死，我又怎么可能中途抛下你？哪怕身死形灭，哪怕化为厉鬼，我也会永远缠着你、霸着你，绝不允许你爱上除我以外的人。”

**3**

……即使化为厉鬼，也永远不会放开我吗？

进藤搂住塔矢的臂膀，用沾满泪水的嘴唇，虔诚而悲伤地亲吻着对方。

然而塔矢你知道吗，哪怕是执着千年的幽魂，终究还是会魂飞魄散啊……这世上没有永不消散的执念，也没有不会逝去的幽魂，而一直专注地凝视着我的你，是否明白这残酷的真相呢？

可是塔矢，为了你，我愿意赌上全部性命再信一次，相信你会陪我走到终点，相信你不会中途放开我的手……因为，你和佐为既是那样地相似，光华流溢足以承载我的一切梦想，但你和他又是那样地不同，你像武士刀一般锋芒毕露，又像花岗岩一般坚不可摧，最重要地是，除了围棋，你还会狂热地执着于某个人，你会紧紧拥抱着他绝不放手……

所以塔矢，请你一直这样紧紧拥抱着我，因为只有这样，我才能获得继续活下去的勇气和信念……

心底一遍遍这样祈祷着，进藤伏在塔矢肩上，在狂风暴雨般的性爱中，一点点失去了意识。

第二天进藤醒来时已近正午，他疲惫地睁开眼，发现塔矢还留在床边陪伴着自己。塔矢一身整齐的西装正襟危坐在榻榻米上，一手轻抚着进藤沉静的睡脸，一手拿着本棋谱随意翻看，察觉到进藤醒来，揉了揉他的额发调侃道：

“我还以为你要把一天都睡过去呢，正准备给赞助商打电话请假。”

“什么跟什么嘛，难道我睡懒觉，你就可以趁机翘班了？”

发现自己在棉被下还是赤身裸体，进藤瞬间烧红了脸，嘴上却偏要不服输地反驳对方。

然而塔矢眯起眼睛，以令人胆寒的目光，从上到下审视着进藤：

“哦，真的和你没关系吗？也不知道是谁做梦都抱着我不放，搞得我一上午都没法去工作。”

“胡、胡说——我才没有那么不知羞耻!”

进藤觉得脸上的热度蔓延到了全身，裹起被子就冲向浴室，无奈塔矢眼疾手快中途就将他拖倒。就在塔矢用浴衣带子绑住进藤的手腕，打算狠狠惩罚他的口是心非时，门铃突然响了。

两人听到这突兀的铃声皆是一惊，进藤把脸埋在塔矢胸口，心惊胆战地压抑着吐息。塔矢安慰似的亲亲进藤的鼻尖，解开他手上的带子，里三层外三层把他包得严严实实，拉好内外间之间的隔门，确保万无一失之后，才到门口迎接来客。

“啊啊啊小亮老师今早没去围棋会场啊，哎呀不好意思打扰您了……这是您给进藤君预订的便当，还有泡温泉的用具,我都按照您的吩咐一起送来了……”

进藤听见外面一阵瓷器和木桶相互敲击的脆响，然后客房的大门再次阖上，老板的木屐声渐行渐远，塔矢捧着一盒鳗鱼饭套餐来到进藤面前，进藤吸吸鼻子，兴致勃勃地搓着手：

“好香啊，闻起来就比昨晚的蜂蜜蛋糕好吃多了。这家老板果然更适合做传统关西料理呢。”

“是啊，井上先生来箱根开旅店之前，一直是大阪某家美食店的主厨。不过我也是后来问了社清春，才知道这家餐馆在本地人中的名气的。”

“塔矢，这位井上先生……很久以前就认识你吗？据我所知，喜欢叫你‘小亮老师’的，也只有你家围棋会所的那些老爷爷了吧？”

“嗯，我上小学时，曾跟着父母来这边度假。”

塔矢垂下眼帘，仿佛沉浸在悠远的回忆中，过了片刻，如梦方醒地瞪着进藤：

“又想不洗漱就吃饭吗？赶紧给我滚到浴室去洗脸！”

“咳咳咳没事瞎吼什么，又害我卡到鱼刺了咳咳咳——”

“活该！谁让你边吃饭边说话……咽下一口米饭就好了，进藤你嗓子还难受吗？进藤——”

**4**

真不敢相信啊，昨天还在绝望中苦苦挣扎，今天就幸福得像在度蜜月。

进藤把熏得红扑扑的脸颊半埋在池水中，蜷起双腿，绷直脚尖，两臂交抱环住肩膀，热腾腾的温泉浴让他全身筋脉都活络起来，血流增大，心跳加快，每一口吐息都透露出微熏的惬意。

“啊……”

进藤长出一口气，缓缓展开四肢，懒洋洋地靠在山石上，仰望着池水上方摇曳的枫树枝。真的很久、很久都没有体会到这种身心舒畅的感觉了，仿佛折磨了他两年的疾苦，在这温暖的池水中终于烟消云散。

然而进藤心里明白，这种治愈和放松的感觉，并不完全因为环境的转换，而是因为他和塔矢终于能互相敞开心扉，袒露对彼此最深炽的渴望。想起塔矢昨晚说到假若进藤是个女孩子，他一定会把她囚禁起来、让她不停地怀孕，进藤再次羞愤交加地把脸埋进水里，在心底咒骂那个满脑子黑暗幻想的大变态。

晚风拂过池水，荡起阵阵涟漪，层层叠叠的枫林上方日光西斜，旅店客房燃起了一盏盏灯光。当再次听到井上先生的问候时，进藤才发觉已近晚间，而午饭后赶赴围棋会场的塔矢，可能今晚又要加班了。

什么嘛，让人家大老远赶来陪他，自己却动不动不见踪影……

进藤气哼哼地嘟起嘴，全然没有想到一开始是自己死活不愿来找塔矢，而此时此刻，被塔矢撂在旅馆独自生闷气的他，又多么像抱怨丈夫晚归的新婚妻子。

“我看小亮老师一时半会儿也回不来，鄙人刚刚准备好膳食，不知能否有幸邀请进藤棋士一起用餐？”

井上双手合十，殷勤地恳求着进藤。进藤扯起浴巾，小心翼翼遮住肌肤上的红痕，犹豫片刻，点了点头。

井上先生不愧大阪名餐厅出道的大厨，满满一桌菜肴比午间的简餐豪华太多，进藤风卷残云消灭最后一块天妇罗后，满足地揉揉肚皮，接过对方奉上的梅子酒。

“所以你们是这样认识的啊……塔矢亮小学六年级之前，每年暑假都会跟随父母来箱根度假，一家人就住在您的旅馆，由您安排每日饮食和休闲活动。”

“是哪，塔矢行洋老师钟爱关西一带的传统美食，明子夫人则喜欢我家庭院里的枫树林，他们一来二去在我这儿住惯了，也就懒得挑选别的旅馆啦。”

“那时候的塔矢亮……在您眼中是什么样的呢？”

进藤想起自己遇到塔矢已经是在此之后的事了，有些好奇地询问井上。

“我记忆中的小亮老师，一直是所有同龄孩子中最优秀的一个啊。”

井上抿抿嘴，用充满温情的语调回答：

“小亮老师一看就是良好家教熏陶出来的优等生，总是穿着合体的英式制服和七分裤，头发梳得一丝不乱，他永远对每个人保持着温和的微笑，从不因旅店服务不周而生气，也绝不和冒犯他的人发生口角。每次随父母参加社交活动，小亮老师总能乖巧地回答大人提出的问题，同时礼貌地对待其他同龄孩子……”

“啊，同龄孩子！塔矢常来这里度假，就没结交过什么朋友吗？”

“这个嘛，虽然小亮老师每年暑假都来，每次也会给附近的住家赠送东京的手办，但据我所知，他好像一个朋友也没有呢。”

井上略一迟疑，神情变得忧郁和伤感：

“我一直认为，这肯定是因为小亮老师太优秀了，他总是一个人坐在休息室的角落里，安静地研究那些高深莫测的棋谱，恐怕没有任何同龄孩子敢于走进他的世界吧。可这么多年过去了，我现在却觉得——”

“觉得什么?”

从井上先生口中听闻塔矢孤独的童年，进藤的心也跟着抽痛起来，迫不及待地想知道造成这份孤独的缘由。

“不不不，进藤棋士您别太当真，我对小亮老师的了解也非常有限，这一切只是一个老头子的瞎猜而已。”

井上自嘲地摆摆手，不要意思地继续说道：  
“我只是觉得吧，除了本人太过优秀、吓得其他孩子不敢高攀之外，小亮老师一直孑然一身，恐怕也有他自己的原因。那就是，他把内心完全封闭了起来，不愿对至亲以外的人付出感情。”

——把内心完全封闭了起来，不愿对至亲以外的人付出感情？

进藤呆呆地盯着井上先生，脑海中一遍遍回放着这些话，连杯中的梅子酒洒在桌布上都茫然不知。

就在进藤终于反应过来，慌乱地擦去满桌酒汁时，井上欣慰地看着进藤，说出了一番让他不知所措的话：

“所以进藤君，昨天看到小亮老师和您一起再次来到这里，我这个老头子真的欣喜得不能自已。因为，自从行洋老师携明子夫人长居中国后，小亮老师已经有整整十三年没有光顾寒舍了。虽然小亮老师本人未必意识到这一点，但他选择把进藤君带到这个充满童年回忆的地方，一定是因为您在他心里，是足以比肩至亲之人的……最珍贵的存在吧。”

**5**

我在塔矢心里，真的是足以比肩他至亲之人的……最珍贵的存在吗？

进藤只觉得脸颊烫得几乎烧起来，心底涌起一股温柔的热流，仿佛要将四肢百骸都融化。可欣喜若狂之后，他又隐隐感到了困惑和不安，至亲这个词形容父母子女间的羁绊固然妥当，但若描述两名毫无血缘关系的男子间的亲密感情，似乎有点太过分了。难道井上先生……已经猜到他和塔矢的真实关系了吗？

纷乱的思绪随着门铃声戛然而止，井上先生赶到大门口欢迎加班晚归的塔矢。进藤听到两人的交谈声由远及近传来，急忙拖着微醺的身子摇摇晃晃地追过去，刚好在客房门口赶上塔矢。

“我已经用过晚餐，不用为我准备夜宵了。”

塔矢礼貌地谢绝了井上的提议，瞟了一眼进藤双颊酡红、步态不稳的模样，又补充交代了一句：

“只是麻烦您早餐时准备一壶绿茶，我担心某人宿醉后会头疼。”

井上笑容一滞，这才注意到空气里隐隐飘荡的梅子香，他朝塔矢心虚地点点头，然后脚底抹油似的逃跑了。

“喂喂你在胡说什么，我才没醉呢，只是……只是现在有点困。”

房门刚一阖上，进藤就倒在塔矢怀里，耍赖似的蹭着对方的颈窝。

“嗯，我知道某人的酒量有多差，只是警告井上先生，不要趁我不在就给你灌酒。”

塔矢拦腰抱起进藤，走进两人的卧室，把他瘫软的身子平放在床铺上。清冷的月光从庭院中倾泻进来，盈盈笼罩着相拥而卧的两人。塔矢的手指把玩着进藤的睫毛、鼻尖、唇瓣、耳垂，又顺着进藤裸露的项颈一路抚摸到他的胸口，潜入布料之下，揉捏着那两颗被吸吮到红肿充血的果实。喝到半醉的进藤咯咯轻笑着扭动身体，像个淘气的孩子一样躲避对方狎昵的动作：

“哎呀你也不知道收敛一点，这家旅店的老板聪明得很，似乎已经发现了我们的关系呢……”

“发现了又怎样？”

塔矢漫不经心地回答，

“井上先生重情重义，绝不会乱嚼舌根给朋友找麻烦。”

说着就要剥开进藤的浴衣，进藤嬉笑着竭力推拒塔矢，两人正在床上缠作一团，手机突然响了。进藤觉得塔矢身子僵硬了片刻，像在极力驱散某种负面情绪似的，听任铃声响了好一会儿，才拿起手机走到窗口。

“芦原先生吗？嗯嗯我知道，明天一定向客人道歉……谢谢您的提醒，这种事我以后一定注意……好的，晚安，明天见。”

进藤趴在床上，眼巴巴地望着塔矢接听同门师兄的电话。因为醉酒的缘故，两人说了什么进藤仅猜到个大概，只是隐隐察觉到塔矢神情沉郁，和中午离开时的满脸轻松简直判若两人。

陪同趾高气昂的客人出席活动一直是进藤避之不及的苦差，但比同龄人更早习惯成人世界的塔矢，本该游刃有余地处理好这类场面活儿，又怎会落到让芦原先生数落的地步？

难道塔矢遇到了侮辱围棋的混蛋，忍无可忍才出手教训？说实话，塔矢当年用四面和棋收拾议员的举动真是帅裂了，虽然芦原先生是作为反面教材讲给大家听的……还是说，塔矢今天接待的某位客人和他有私仇？等等，塔矢曾经提过，这次活动的出资方是日本棋坛最大的赞助商，那位大叔究竟叫什么来着……哎，喝酒真是误事，我竟然想不起棋院金主的名字了……

进藤还在捂着脑袋苦苦回忆，塔矢已经再次回到床上，抓住进藤的脚腕将他拖至身下，然后掰开进藤的大腿，粗暴地套弄起他的分身。

“你这个变态……昨晚把我做得那么惨，今天竟然还不放过我……”

进藤呼吸都不顺了，双手揪住塔矢的西服领子，上气不接下气地控诉对方。

“啊，那你还期望从我这儿得到什么呢？我把你带到这家旅店，不就是为了每晚随心所欲地干你吗？”

塔矢恶质地一笑，话音未落，就两根手指一起插入进藤还在发酸发涨的花穴，进藤疼得尖叫一声，生理性泪水汹涌而出。

——可恶！这家伙昨晚才得到我的表白，就不能说些甜言蜜语，在床上动作轻柔一点儿，好好回报我的一番深情吗？哪儿来的蜜月旅行，哪儿来的携最珍视之人重温童年回忆，塔矢亮根本就没有那些浪漫细胞，我真是太傻太天真了！

心里愤愤不平地抱怨着，进藤报复似的一口咬住塔矢的手臂，抬起泪光盈盈的大眼睛怒瞪着对方。塔矢却不以为意地蹭蹭进藤的鼻尖，像制伏不听话的孩子一样，把他双手双脚都圈禁在怀里：

“进藤，别指望我会温柔地待你，这辈子都别指望了。”

略一停顿，塔矢眸色一暗，以进藤不熟悉的落寞神情，自言自语地呢喃道：

“何况，如果我像过去那样，凡事都顺着你的意愿，你的心早就飞到……一个我永远也触不到的世界了。”

**6**

——如果我凡事都顺着你的意愿，你的心早就飞到……一个我永远也触不到的世界了。

这样落寞的神情，完全不属于进藤心里永远强大到冷酷的塔矢九段，倒像井上先生口中那个乖巧而寂寞的小亮老师。然而在和进藤相识的漫长岁月中，塔矢并非没有流露过触动人心的脆弱与孤独。只是当塔矢偶尔露出这种神情时，进藤的目光已经穿过两人之间的棋盘，穿过坐在自己对面的塔矢，投向了虚空之外的另一个世界。进藤全心沉浸在对佐为的哀思中，完全没有注意到这份从他每一个眼神、每一个动作中流淌出来的哀思，会给塔矢造成多么大的痛苦。

但更不幸地是，塔矢永远无法将这份痛苦宣之于口。因为，就像进藤根本不知道自己轻而易举就打碎了塔矢坚硬的面具，塔矢也无法放下自尊，向进藤坦诚心中的嫉妒。事实上，完全不知道自己嫉妒的是谁，甚至怀疑自己是否一开始就被剥夺了嫉妒的资格——这才是最让塔矢痛苦的部分。

无法进入进藤灵魂的最深处，无法分享进藤生命中最重要的秘密，这种痛苦日复一日、年复一年地催折着塔矢高傲的心，也让他对进藤的感情在永无休止的隐忍与等待中被打磨得更加极端，直到两年前的那个雨夜，被即将再次失去的恐惧逼到极限的塔矢，终于做出改变两人命运的举动，他把进藤按在棋会所的沙发上，不顾对方的哭泣哀求，狂暴地夺走了进藤的初夜。

进藤也是在很久以后的箱根之行中，才理解塔矢做出那番举动的悲凉心情。然而，进藤依然无法为塔矢打开心结，因为他依然没有勇气把SAI的秘密分享给对方。随时可能再次跌落深渊的进藤，尚没有力量去抚慰紧紧拉住他的塔矢。而堪堪躲过一劫的他，甚至未能留意塔矢压抑太久偶尔爆发的负面情绪。不……与其说未能留意，毋宁说是即使留意了、也不愿深思吧。进藤事后回想起来，箱根之行时的自己完全被本能的求生欲支配，整日沉溺在终于和塔矢互通心意的狂喜中，彻底屏蔽了对过去的痛悔和对未来的焦虑。

那是进藤光人生中唯一一段忘记了过去与未来、仅仅全心沉醉于当下的快乐时光。暂时抛却了信仰与理想、罪责与恐惧，在遮天蔽日的枫林和烟雾缭绕的温泉环抱下，与宿命的对手兼恋人纵情交欢——塔矢激烈的拥抱，每次都让进藤鲜明地体会到“活着”的感觉。自佐为离去之日就从他身上一点点消逝的生命力，随着与塔矢唇舌相依、肢体摩擦、体液交融，再次从他身体最深处被唤醒，激烈地涌动蒸腾着，如炽热的泉水般浸润过他每一寸血肉。

“这样美好的日子，真是永远都不想结束呢。”

他们坐在从箱根返回东京的火车上，进藤窝在塔矢怀里，望着窗外阳光明媚的山间景色，有些惆怅地自语道。空旷的车厢里只有他们两人，塔矢抚摸着进藤耳边的碎发，低下头，双眸含笑凝望着对方：

“是吗？也不知道谁一开始死活都不愿意来。”

塔矢翠绿色的眼睛在交错掠过的阳光和阴影下闪烁着柔和的光芒，温热的吐息撩在进藤脸上，带来阵阵瘙痒，进藤被他的眼神盯得浑身发烫，轻咳两声推开塔矢，又不自在地向旁边挪了两寸，故意扭头不看身边人。但才过半分钟进藤就忍不住了，偷瞄一眼身侧，发现塔矢依然在微笑地盯着他，仿佛在好整以暇地欣赏他的羞怯之态。进藤顿时被非理性的好胜心占据，气血上涌发誓扳回一局，他气势汹汹地坐回塔矢身边，双手搭上塔矢的肩，用自己所能想象出的最含情脉脉的目光凝望着对方：

“塔矢，我喜欢你。”

“你已经说过啦。”

“塔矢，我爱你。”

“……嗯，我明白。”

“塔矢，我一直都对你——喂喂你这个混蛋，人家都这样深情告白了，你难道就一点表示都没有？！”

“表示什么？哦，进藤，你又想让我抱你了吗？”

“——#@%￥&*！！！”

正当进藤扑上去狂揍塔矢，两人在座椅上扭打成一团时，背后突然传来一个熟悉的声音：

“小亮？进藤君？难道你们两……这几天都一起待在箱根吗？！”

两人匆匆分开，扭头望去，只见庐原先生一手提着行李，一手端着咖啡，在车厢入口惊奇地盯着他们。而进藤突然注意到，塔矢瞬间收敛的神情背后，闪过一丝不易察觉的阴翳。

TBC


End file.
